


The Petting Session

by GingeyPen



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Dry Humping, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Friendship, Fucking, Furry, Happy pride month, Light Petting, Love Confessions, M/M, Massage, Touch-Starved, Touching, Trans Male Character, caressing, fluff then porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 04:13:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19143346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingeyPen/pseuds/GingeyPen
Summary: After a mutual discovery, Perry and Doofenshmirtz get into a new routine with each other. But after things get a little heated, it might mean their relationship may never be the same again. Fluff for the first half, Porn for the second!





	1. September 14th

This had been going on for a while now. After their usual thwarting, the two of them would go to Doofenshmirtz’s favourite chair and they would sit together. It first began a few weeks ago after an unusually hard kick into Perry’s left arm.

“I already told you I’m sorry, you don’t have to look at me like that!” Doofenshmirtz said. Perry was too busy shooting daggers at his nemesis to admire Doofenshmirtz’s bandage handiwork. 

Doofenshmirtz sighed exasperated “This is already breaking our routine as it is, it’s not like you come back after I’ve just been blown up or something, now is it?” 

He had a good point. Perry had always been the type of “thwart and run”, he didn’t like to but he knew he had to get back home for his boys before they worried. Luckily they were now busy with school so he could stick around longer. Perry looked down apologetically, he knew he probably should be there for him a little more. 

“Hey…no need to look like that, I don’t mind really. It’s just…” he scoffed frustrated at himself “I’m glad you’re not seriously hurt…I guess.” 

There was a silence. All that could be heard now was the tying of bandages onto Perry while both of them were deep in awkward thought. Yet they couldn’t let them both know what they were thinking about how much they cared for each other. This was already weird enough.

“There, done!” Doofenshmirtz smiled at his bandaged up buddy and put a hand behind Perry’s head “not feeling so bad now, huh?” 

Perry felt the scratching sensation behind his head and smiled thinking about how his boys pet him like that back home. An involuntary ‘chrr’ escaped from his beak before he quickly clamped it shut and Doofenshmirtz pulling back his hand. 

“Sorry, sorry!” Doofenshmirtz quickly apologised, seeing the shock and embarrassment flooding Perry’s face. A person about 3 blocks away would be able to see the red on both of their faces as another silence followed. Except it also felt hotter in the room. 

“I er…didn’t even know you could make that noise.” Doofenshmirtz said finally, “not while you’re awake anyway”

Perry wasn’t sure how to respond to that. So he didn’t. 

Doofenshmirtz raised his hand up again hesitantly “c-can I…”

His nemesis looking up at him forced Doofenshmirtz to retract his hand “I mean, it sounded like you liked it and your fur was so soft I mean I think it’s fur it could be tiny feathers I’m not even sure and-”

“Krrt” 

Doofenshmirtz saw Perry had taken off his hat to get better access to that spot he liked. He was right (for once), Perry did like it. And it was just his nemesis right? After usually receiving rough treatment, a softer touch might even be needed right now.   
After hovering his hand a touch, Doofenshmirtz went back to the same spot and scratched at it gently with his fingernails. Not too deep, and not too soft. Just the right amount for his sensitive platypus skin.   
The purring started up again while Perry sat in his nemesis lap, a soft smile showing his teeth as he crooned his neck further into Doofenshmirtz’s hand who was loving the dopamine rushing to his head. It was a mutual understanding of pleasure for both of them. To Doofenshmirtz, it was the same feeling that he got from petting a dog on the street except perhaps more intimate knowing that this is the same agent who punched him in the face only 5 minutes ago. Meanwhile for Perry, the feeling of a larger man’s fingers tracing up and down his fur was much different than the little hands he was used to before from his boys. This guy could cover more ground and his long slender fingers could almost wrap around his whole body. The blissful feeling took Perry over as his slumped onto Doofenshmirtz’s chest who reciprocated with a loving belly rub.   
Doofenshmirtz often thought Perry looked awfully cute when he looked up at him with those big brown pleasure filled eyes, though he’d never admit it.   
And when Doofenshmirtz massaged Perry’s back, he often thought about how much he loved Doofenshmirtz’s big strong hands touching him in all the right places. Though he would never admit it either.

For the next few visits, Perry would sit back up on Doofenshmirtz’s lap on his favourite chair and receive these relaxing pets from his nemesis. Sometimes the television would be on in the background or sometimes even music that Doofenshmirtz played that he said “reminded him of them”. There was one time where they watched a movie and by the time they looked back up, the credits were already rolling.

It was just the two of them in their own little world. And to them, it was perfect.


	2. October

So this was what they were used to. They had become so adjusted to each other that Doofenshmirtz needn’t say to jump up onto his lap, he was sometimes waiting on the chair for him. Some days they didn’t even thwart. When Perry arrived through the open window, Doofenshmirtz would comment “Oh Perry the Platypus, no big plan today. I just want to have a lazy day today.”

And other days, Perry would see that Doofenshmirtz would be on his chair from afar and plan his trajectory towards his lap as he crashed into the building. That stopped happening though after one poorly planned crash sent his webbed foot squarely into Doofenshmirtz’s nuts. That day was Perry’s turn to pet Doofenshmirtz. He even gave him a hug to apologise.

Which after experiencing the warm tight sensation them so close together, worked it’s way into their routine.

Sometimes while Doofenshmirtz was petting him and Perry was facing him, Perry would wrap his arms around his stomach and squeeze his nemesis. The snuggling only enhanced the petting experience when Doofenshmirtz sometimes dug his nails in a little too deep, causing Perry to grip onto him and let out a pleasure filled cry. 

That then also, got added into their routine. 

Doofenshmirtz coined it “hard petting” and sometimes asked Perry sometimes during a session  
“Do you want me to go harder, or keep being gentle with you” which often sent chills up Perry’s spine. The answer was usually yes and caused Perry to get overstimulated on occasion, hitting Doofenshmirtz’s chest lightly while whining, making him go back to being gentle on his tingling skin.

Doofenshmirtz usually cooed in his ear to help him calm down saying things like “Shh it’s okay…I’ll be gentle with you now, my special little guy” and holding him close to his chest. So close that you could hear his pounding heartbeat.

Perry didn’t know that it made Doofenshmirtz overstimulated as well, hearing his nemesis under his touch growl and whine and press himself against him, made him want to do the same thing in return. But he would never. He would never let Perry see the thoughts that plagued him at night of Perry growling and panting on his lap, bringing his nemesis that much pleasure with just his hands. He could never.

But if Doofenshmirtz knew that Perry had often told him to stop because if he continued he might not hold back any longer, he might’ve told him the steamy truth. Or even worse, shown him.

Because they knew that their relationship had changed since that day and it was now about who would make that step first.


	3. October 27th

It was a Wednesday for everybody, including Perry and Doofenshmirtz. Nothing of note, just a Wednesday.

Since the incident, Perry now used his key to get inside Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated. Up to the penthouse and an open of the door he found his nemesis sat in their chair waiting like always. Nowadays he let Perry know in advance if inspiration for evil had struck the night before, but no text today.

Doofenshmirtz opened his arms to him which he gladly dove into snuggling his little platypus beak into his jumper. 

“My my someone is affectionate today” Doofenshmirtz joked holding him close

Perry smiled patting and holding Doofenshmirtz hand to get him to start sitting his little platy-butt on his lap.

“Okay okay I’m getting to it yeesh,” Doofenshmirtz chuckled stroking Perry’s back “I’m glad to see you too”

Perry closed his eyes purring, that lovely spot on his back getting scratched causing him to arch his back. Doofenshmirtz’s fingers lovingly wrapped around Perry stroking down to the base of his tail and gently tickling his sides causing him to curl up rubbing his head into his chest.

Doofenshmirtz reeled in seeing him laugh and be so happy in his arms, it made his life feel like it had meaning. Not that petting your best friend was much of a meaning but it was something that he hadn’t had before.

“Oh Perry the platypus…I love you..”

r smile.

He meant to say ‘your smile’ but the rest didn’t make it after seeing those big brown eyes meet his.

Doofenshmirtz suddenly felt the blood rush to his face as he realised what he had said in his relaxed daze.

“Your smile!” he quickly corrected “I love your smile Perry the Platypus it’s very…nice!”

The blush on both of their faces were at boiling point now, they hadn’t experienced an awkward silence like this since this routine had first started all that time ago.

After a while Perry rested his head against Doofenshmirtz’s chest “s-should I just carry on…?”

Perry nodded as he felt his heart and Doofenshmirtz’s finally slow down. The smile finally returned to Perry’s face as he felt his head getting scratched again causing him to wrap his arms round Doofenshmirtz’s waist.

“I love your smile..” he repeated stroking Perry’s back while he other hand stroked Perry’s red hot cheek. Perry placed his hand on his snuggling further into his chest.

Back to bliss.


	4. November 3rd

It had been a week since that incident. Not the nut one, the other one. Perry was back in Doofenshmirtz’s arms getting his beloved scratches up and down his belly. Looking up at him, he wriggled in happiness which made Doofenshmirtz laugh at his cuteness.

“Perry the Platypus, you’re making me melt here” he said in between laughs causing Perry to sit back up ready for his back again. After a few minutes of tender back stroking, Perry bit his lip falling into Doofenshmirtz’s chest.

This caused Doofenshmirtz to dig in his fingers into Perry a little more, and a cheeky smile to crawl up his face

“Ohh it’s like that now huh?”

Perry’s growls got higher in pitch as Doofenshmirtz dragged his nails over Perry’s sides.

Doofenshmirtz leant down to Perry’s ear hearing him whine to his touch “do you want me to go harder..?” he whispered making Perry’s fur stand on end.

With a gentle affirmative ‘krrr’, Doofenshmirtz let his nails trace back up Perry’s back making him shiver. His grip tightened on Doofenshmirtz jumper as his legs fell to the sides of his now straddling him as he let out more whiny sounding noises.

They both knew deep down what they truly were; moans of pleasure.

Hearing Perry gasp as his nails changed to deep strokes to circles made Doofenshmirtz bite his lip. He loved the hard petting the most. He loved hearing Perry’s noises cry out with every little dig and change of direction. How he clung and squeezed him with desperation as the pleasure took hold of his nemesis. And now he also loved the feeling of his little nemesis, bucking his hips against his leg.

“Mm Perry the Platypus…you’re liking this more than usual today..” Doofenshmirtz sighed looking down at Perry’s tail bobbing up and down.

Perry looked up at him confused before realising his position. He ‘chrred’ with embarrassment, the feeling spreading now to Doofenshmirtz.

“I-it’s okay if you like it, I don’t mind” he said without thinking. Perry looked up at him with those big brown eyes biting his lip.

Doofenshmirtz still kinda reeling what he had said, felt like he should just go with it. No going back now.

“I mean…does it feel good to you?”

Perry looked down at himself before eventually nodding

“T-then…don’t stop…”

Doofenshmirtz took his hand and stroked his nemesis head before running it down his back again causing Perry to let out a soft moan. These sounds were now fuelling Heinz even more causing his nails to run deep into Perry as he scratched at those sweet spots. Perry’s hips were basically moving on their own now as he let out heated noises one after the other, arching his back so that the one spot Doofenshmirtz never touched was now getting rubbed faster.  
Doofenshmirtz’s motions were now much harder than before causing his panting to match Perry’s, his bucking, his noises, that face, they were all making him crazy.

Suddenly a hand placement from Perry made Doofenshmirtz jump back in surprise “W-wait, Perry the Platypus..aah..n-not there”

Perry was confused and stopped to look down. His hand was resting on Doofenshmirtz’s crotch. Although the bulge was now significantly bigger than before. Perry moved his hand slightly causing Doofenshmirtz to whine “S-stop..”  
Perry pulled back instantly and looked at Doofenshmirtz face, it matched his. He looked up at Doofenshmirtz panting and put his hand back down, this time to no objection.

“Perry the Platypus…”

Perry let out a small questioned growl that he knew he would understand

“…y-yes Perry the Platypus…it feels good…and you can…” he couldn’t believe what he had just said.

Perry got up and started to straddle Doofenshmirtz’s straining bulge. He blushed when he saw the wet stain he had left on Doofenshmirtz pant leg and looked up apologetically.

Doofenshmirtz looked quizzically back “W-Wait…I’ve researched platypus biology..y’know for science and not just my own pleasure and curiosity”

Perry didn’t believe him for a second but let him continue

“Don’t male platypi…platypeople have an internal penis while the female…?” Doofenshmirtz stopped when he saw Perry’s face fall.

Perry hadn’t told him something, hadn’t told anybody this something. I mean his boys had an inkling of it when they thought he had laid an egg but had never let them know. I mean he had no way of letting them know really and he didn’t think he would ever have to tell Doofenshmirtz that anyway because he never thought it would come into conversation.

“It’s okay” Doofenshmirtz tilted Perry’s head up back towards him and leant in close “I know how to touch you without one of those anyway…”

The low whispered sentiment made Perry’s heart leap and kiss Doofenshmirtz’s lips as he thrust his hips through to his nemesis erection. The sudden rush of dopamine from the kiss and the friction to his burning cock made Doofenshmirtz moan into Perry’s mouth. His hands gripping onto Perry’s sides as he thrust back and forth over and over, getting his juices all over his crotch. Their kiss finally parting as both of them struggled for breath, their tongues hanging out begging to be caressed.

“Perry the Platypus…ahh..you’re getting so wet…d-don’t stop..” Perry moaned in reply, frenching Doofenshmirtz now as his cloaca throbbed in hard heated pleasure.

Perry whined and clung onto Doofenshmirtz as he felt himself getting closer, his growls and moans getting higher and higher in desperation.

Doofenshmirtz held him close as he felt Perry climaxing on top of him “T-that’s it, Perry the Platypus…mmm cum for me…please…ohhh cum for meee..!”

The thrusting suddenly stopped as Perry growled out and shuddered feeling himself soak his nemesis underneath. Doofenshmirtz panted in his ear feeling his cock getting soaked through his pants making it throb harder. Perry’s heated whines started to slow down as he relaxed in Doofenshmirtz’s hands, his head swimming in pleasure as he tried to kiss his soft mouth.

“I got you buddy…” Doofenshmirtz kissed back as he scratched the back of his head. The scratches made Perry smile and stroke Doofenshmirtz’s red hot cheek.

Though on further inspection, he could tell something was off in Doofenshmirtz’s eyes.


	5. Still November 3rd

The raised eyebrow from Perry made him confess “it’s kinda embarrassing but…I’m not…I still want…um…” his eyes looked down to his soaked pants and Perry saw the bulge still twitching from beneath. He still needed more of him. 

“I-it’s okay if you’re spent Perry the Platypus, I could go to the bathroom or something and- wait where are you going?”

Doofenshmirtz watched Perry shimmy down his leg to his zipper and free the beast from its restraints. It sprung up as tall as a tree and hard as an oak, the sap dribbling out of it made it shine and Perry’s eyes bulge. 

Doofenshmirtz whined when it met the cool air in the room and felt his hips gently buck “ohhh I want you on it, Perry the Platypus” he was so horny now he could now only beg “Please…I need you…”

Perry never refused to help Doofenshmirtz, unless it was for evil purposes. Crawling back up to Heinz he kissed his wanting mouth before pulling away and lifting his arms up. He was ready for him. 

Doofenshmirtz put his hands around Perry’s waist and lifted him up above his cock, Perry lifting his legs a little for easy positioning.

“Are you really sure about this..? I don’t want to…” he smiled slyly “…break you”

Perry rolled his eyes before nodding, putting his hand on his. 

“I love you” Doofenshmirtz finally admitted to his nemesis. Perry simply squeezed his hand before Doofenshmirtz gently lowered him down onto himself. The tip stretched his little cloaca causing a high pitched squeak from Perry and a worried look from Heinz.

“A-are you alright? We can stop there if you..”

Perry shook his head and wiggled his ass further onto his new love, biting his lip as he felt it stretch him on the way down. Doofenshmirtz knew he was cute but he could never imagine his nemesis being this sexy. His tight little ass finally met the base, making Doofenshmirtz groan out gritting his teeth feeling Perry surround his cock. 

“Y-you’re so…t-tight…” Doofenshmirtz managed to say in between his heated breaths.

Perry didn’t move for a little bit, feeling so full of Heinz. But after adjusting he gently started bucking his hips to the delight of his nemesis.

“O-ohh god that feels good…” 

He felt Doofenshmirtz’s hand brush through his fur as he twisted himself on his cock, both of their slick juices mixing together creating the perfect Perryshmirtz lube. This was a new kind of bliss for the both of them. 

“I..haa.. I have an idea…” Doofenshmirtz started to lift Perry back up and then gently move him back down onto himself causing both of them to moan. With one look, Perry knew what he wanted and desperately nodded wanting more of him. 

They worked up a gentle rhythm, up and down on his hard cock, sliding in and out of Perry who was now panting with his eyes rolled into the back of his head. Doofenshmirtz thrusting himself deeper into Perry now while his hands pushed him hard onto his throbbing cock. 

“M-more…Ohh I want more of you..!” he managed to moan out as he quickened the pace. Soon Perry had no control over his actions, being forced around like Heinz’s fuck toy and loving every second of it. The patting sound of his cock and the two of their ever increasing moans filled the air as he went faster and faster. 

Perry could feel himself getting closer, arching his back while Doofenshmirtz plowed into him. His cries getting more desperate and hot matching Doofenshmirtz’s ever growing orgasms.

“P-Perry…I-I’m sorry..I’m going to…!” 

Perry cried out with hot chirs and growls, wanting his nemesis to fuck him and make him cum all over his cock. God he wanted it. If he could speak, he would be screaming at him to fuck him like his own dirty whore, thank god he knew what he wanted. 

Doofenshmirtz’s voice went higher as he slammed Perry onto him, his red hot cock smacking into Perry’s ass as he got closer and closer “Y-you’re gonna make me cum…ohhh god make me cum Perry the Platypus…ahhh…hahhh…!!” 

Perry could feels tears well in his eyes as his orgasm started to crash on top of him, crying out in immense pleasure as Doofenshmirtz followed suit. Both of their hot and screaming orgasms burst out of each other at lightning speed while they both felt Doofenshmirtz’s hot liquid squirt into his ass and seep down his cock leaving a delicious cream pie below. Perry clung onto Doofenshmirtz’s jumper letting the pleasure overtake him and let every moan come, uncontrollably bucking his last onto Heinz while he held him close in his own inescapable heat. 

After the last had come, they both were left sweaty shivering messes clinging onto each other for dear life. Perry let his arms fall to his side and his head slump into Doofenshmirtz’s chest while Heinz leant back in his chair, his cock sliding out of Perry’s ass with a slick flick. He could feel Heinz’s chest thumping a mile a minute matching his own, both of them panting like they had just ran the Danville marathon. Doofenshmirtz managed to find the energy to lift his arms and place them around Perry in an exhausted hug. 

“Krrr…” Perry eventually chirred lovingly. 

Doofenshmirtz smiled “me too buddy…me too.” 


End file.
